


I Totally Let You Win

by strangerwolf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Cuddling & Snuggling, Grinding, M/M, Sleepovers, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerwolf/pseuds/strangerwolf
Summary: "Mike blushes and breaks eye contact with Will as he starts to pull away. 'Sorry', Mike mumbles and releases Will’s wrists.As soon as Will’s wrists are free, he grabs Mike by his lower back and pulls him back on top of him. 'Wait!' Will gasps out. Mike catches himself on his forearms so he doesn’t crash face-first into Will. 'I mean- you can- ...you don’t have to stop.'”aka Mike and Will have a sleepover after playing a game of D&D with the gang and wrestling turns into blushing and boners.





	I Totally Let You Win

Mike and Will are having their usual sleepover – laying in a mountain of sleeping bags and blankets in Mike’s basement. They’re laughing at the memory of the intense game of Dungeons and Dragons they just played. Lucas and Dustin both left almost an hour ago, but Will stayed. He’s been spending a lot of nights at Mike’s house lately. 

“I finally got you with the fireball! You never stood a chance!” Will teases. 

Mike narrows his eyes at Will from where he’s laying across from him in their blanket mountain. “I totally let you win!” Mike shoots back. 

Will smirks at him before replying, “Liar liar pants on fire!” while rolling over onto his back and giggling. Will, too caught up in his laughing fit, is startled when he feels Mike roll on top of him while laughing and trying to pin him down. 

“I would definitely beat you in a real-life battle”, Mike giggles while pinning Will’s thighs down by straddling him and holding his wrists above his head. 

“That’s not fair! You’re twice my size!” Will struggles and whines while trying to hold in his laughter. 

Too distracted by their battle for dominance, they didn’t even realize that their teenage bodies were reacting to the close contact and all the rubbing up against each other. Suddenly, Will gasps and stops moving completely. He stares up at Mike with wide eyes. Mike, shocked at his reaction and scared that he may have done something wrong, stops moving too and looks back at Will confused. 

Then, Mike feels it.

Mike is practically sprawled out on top of Will by now, with his legs spread out around the other boys’. They’re touching from thigh to chest and their faces are only inches from each other. 

Not only are they pressed so closely together, but both of them are hard. 

Mike blushes and breaks eye contact with Will as he starts to pull away. “Sorry”, Mike mumbles and releases Will’s wrists. 

As soon as Will’s wrists are free, he grabs Mike by his lower back and pulls him back on top of him. “Wait!” Will gasps out. Mike catches himself on his forearms so he doesn’t crash face-first into Will. “I mean- you can- ...you don’t have to stop.” Will mumbles out as he turns red, looking between Mike and the ceiling. Mike stares at Will with wide eyes so he quickly adds, “Only if you want to!”

Will has had a crush on Mike for as long as they’ve been friends, but hasn’t completely understood it until recently, and has been too ashamed to admit it to anyone. Little does he know that Mike has always felt the same way about him. 

Mike smiles at seeing Will so flustered and pushes his hips back once before grinding up into Will. Will gasps loudly as he snaps his full attention back at Mike, who is looking at him like Will’s always wanted him to. 

Mike repeats his action of pushing his hips back and forth on top of Will’s only a few more times before Will starts to reciprocate. Soon, they’re both breathing hard into each other's faces while letting out the occasional gasps and moans. 

Will slowly slides his hands from Mike’s lower back to his butt and uses it as leverage to grind harder, the action making both boys close their eyes and moan.

Getting closer to the edge, Mike grasps Will by his hair with one hand and smashes their lips together. Will groans into the kiss as he’s pushed over the edge, with Mike right behind him. 

As they slow their hips down, Mike presses more small kisses against Will’s lips and trails the kisses from his jaw to his neck. Will, still catching his breath, grasps Mike by his curly hair and gasps at every kiss. Mike gives Will one final kiss on the lips before moving his body to Will’s side, with their legs tangled and his head resting on Will’s chest. 

Their breathing finally slows down and they let exhaustion overtake them. Will whispers, “I totally let you win”. They both fall asleep in each other's arms, with a smile on their face.


End file.
